Naruto: The Inventor
by Bakimo
Summary: "To show the world what true genius is...that is my mission. It is 100 percent likely that I will become Hokage with this mind of mine!" GeniusNaruto NaruHarem
1. Enter the Inventor!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other characters that may be featured in this fanfiction. This is fan-made only and nothing more. Any other characters from other anime that I may feature in this fanfiction I do not own either.

AN: First chapter of the remake! An Ultimate return! Review!

"Inventor" humans talking

_'Inventor'_ humans thinking

"**Inventor"** demons talking

'**Inventor'** demon thinking

Enter the Inventor!

Haruno Sakura was happy, well to say that she was happy would be an understatement. No, She was far more than happy. She was utterly joyful with an odd combination of hopefulness and excitement. She finally was on a team with the boy of her dreams and to say anything about her being 'happy' about this was going as far as being wrong. Stealing glances at the young man was the main thing she seemed to be doing at the moment. She couldn't help but wonder if he was looking her way only to see out of her side vision the raven haired boy seemed to be staring off as if he were leering a hole through the blackboard below.

It had been a good hour since they had been all assigned to their genin teams and as it would seem everyone had left already with their jounin sensei only to leave the remaining group of team 7 to their lonesome in the empty Academy classroom. Their teacher Iruka-sensei even soon left as he had finished the rest of his work before waving the unlucky genin goodbye as he retreated from the classroom. Sakura was quite annoyed with the fact that their jounin sensei was irresponsible enough to be 'this' late for meeting his genin team, as if he had completely forgotten about them all. She didn't really mind that much though considering that as long as she was with her darling Sasuke anything waiting period was okay with her.

While occasionally stealing glances from the Uchiha boy she couldn't help but notice the figure of her third teammate get up and move towards the classroom door. She quickly adjusted her attention to the figure and called out in a half hearted shout.

"Hey Naruto, you can't just walk out…we have to wait for our jounin sensei, remember?" She didn't know the boy too well but she could still remember his name as if it were yesterday. The figure stopped and turned his head just enough to look over his back towards the pink haired girl. The boy wore forest green goggles that seemed to shield his eyes from any view from outside, it didn't exactly help that he kept his hoodie over his head as if he were hiding something. He wore a pure white hoodie with orange flames on the lower hems and an orange spiral on the back. He sported pitch black long shorts along with a matching pair of pitch black shinobi sandals.

Sakura looked to his face to find him carrying a menacing grin across the surface where his mouth should be. He turned and fully faced his body towards her as he continued to grin menacing at her. Now we could see that his white hoodie was fully unzipped revealing his Konoha headband being worn as some kind of sash from his right peck down to the left section of his stomach. Under the headband, he was wearing a bright orange shirt to finish it off.

He held two feet of ninja wire in his hand tossing it up the roll playfully as if not afraid of it dropping. His menacing grin released what sounded like somewhat of a maniacal cackle causing Sakura to look at the boy with slight fear in the process. Sasuke glanced over towards the boy with a hint of curiosity while Sakura sat still in her creeped out state.

"I'm not leaving…as a matter of fact I've decided to take it upon myself to test this sensei of ours. Umino-sensei stated that he was the great Hatake Kakashi who is known well in the shinobi world." The boy stopped his careless tossing of the wire and clutched it tightly in his hand before walking back over towards the classroom entrance.

"I'm going to test this man to see if he is fully capable as is described in scrolls and Ninja info books…" Sakura continued to stare at the boy as if he were playing with fire.

"Why would you do that? He obviously wouldn't fall for it since he's a jounin and all!" Naruto continued his business as if he hadn't heard a single of Sakura's words. He began to tie the string awkwardly around the lower area of the door as both Sakura and Sasuke watched intently. He stood and grinned slyly with a light cackle. Sasuke stared the hooded boy down, following his every move throughout the classroom as he seemed to be gathering random objects and hanging them in weird places near the classroom door.

Naruto's goggles gleamed as he picked up a nearby bucket and filled it with sharp pens before tying it intuitively within the ninja wire hanging it high above the classroom door, a decent 3 feet away. A repeated cackle could be heard as the boy turned towards the two as his grin found its way stretching incredibly across his face, his whiskered marks stretching the process. Sakura couldn't help but feel creeped out while Sasuke leered at the boy.

"I suppose that should be enough to test his abilities efficiently when his guard is grounded…genius…" The hooded boy began to walk slowly back towards his desk right of Sakura and plopping down all the while resting his legs on top of the desk in relaxation. He pulled an unfinished rubix cube from his jacket pocket and began to unravel the small puzzle. Sakura snuck stares at the mysterious headed boy but could only be further creeped out by the everlasting ghoul like grin that stayed glued to his person.

"Do you think that's really going to work on a jounin? I mean, if it doesn't he's probably going to get really mad at us for it." She trailed off as she tried her best to reason with the creepy hooded boy. He turned his head slowly towards the pinkette making her spine rattle as his gaze met with his glaring goggles.

"Hehehe…there is a 45.98 percent chance that the man known as Hatake Kakashi would fall for a simple _booby trap_ as such. I am only doing such a menial thing just to brighten the tone of the room and observe something…something very crucial …" The hooded boy chuckled to himself as Sakura just laughed nervously along with him. He turned his attention back to the rubix cube in his hands and began to twist and turn the object.

"Heheheh…crucial indeed.." Sakura stopped her nervous laughter and quickly forwarded her gaze downward onto the surface of her desk as if afraid to ever make eye contact with the boy again. She soon found herself occasionally glaring at the boy as if trying to be completely unnoticeable.

'This guy is crazy….insanely creepy…' Was this guy ever really like this back in their beginning academy days? Sakura could say that she known Naruto since their first year of the Ninja Academy. She couldn't really say 'known' since they weren't really on speaking terms but she could say that she knew who he was and like everyone else, either completely ignored him or took it upon themselves to judge him and insult him. During their first years in the Academy she could say that the blonde boy was easily the smartest kid in the classroom.

Next to her, he was one of the top 20 students when getting high scores of any test or academic exam. During those days, she remembered the boy , being a rather quiet kid who liked to write in his notebook all the time and observe everyone while they played during recess. Uzumaki Naruto was kind of outcasted from the rest of the kids and picked on with names such as 'Geek' or 'Nerd' or 'Dork'.

He was not only smart but he was good at crafting and making things which soon gave him some popularity as being ' The kid who made cool things' amongst the upperclassmen but whenever she saw him he always alone with his crafts, inventions, and books. Now the boy before her had changed a lot from when she last observed him. This guy was just plain creepy in her opinion, even creepier than Aburame Shino with his bugs. Something about this Naruto just seemed to freak her out. The hooded boy turned to her giving his now 'trademark menacing grin' to the pinkette girl who was now steadily staring him down.

"What is it Haruno-chan? Allured by something?" The boy trailed as he gave a slight cackle at the end of his sentence making her innerly shriek. Sasuke noticed the situation. He seemed to be able to feel how the freakiness rolled off of his hooded teammate which kind of unnerved him. He tried his best to ignore it as he absently watched the blackboard but he couldn't help but feel curious of the boy.

" I was just wondering…do you still make those crafts like you used to?" The boy suddenly stopped his twisting of the cube in his hands and his grin widened to impossible lengths. Sakura kicked herself for asking this question. A twitching of the ninja wire could be heard.

"Here he is.." Naruto stated as all the genin including Sasuke looked up to see the slide door of the classroom open and a foot trying to find its way in. The ninja wire bended at the force that was being applied to it by said foot and all mechanisms began to fall in place. The Ninja wire gave in allowing for stray pencils laying balanced on the connecting wire to fly off the wire from the reaction of the kinetic energy. The momentum caused all pencils from both sides of the connected ninja wire to land on target of the figures foot.

It was soon visible that the figure winced at the sudden pain clouding his foot and tripped over the next accurately placed set of wire which caused the loosening of the wire of the bucket. Gravity gave the metal object filled with sharp pointy utensils its momentum as it came falling at a swift speed. The figure fell at a 45 degree angle with his head pointing upwards preparing for the pain of hitting the floor only for him to be hit in the head accurately with the incoming bucket. The figure shouted in pain as the many pointy objects preceded to slide out of the bucket and jab into the smooth skin surface of his face. Thus the events ended with a loud thud leading the victim to fall painfully to classroom floor.

Sakura looked on in amusement and a little disbelief as she watched what had just happened. Their jounin sensei or who ever it was had just fell victim to Naruto's trap and it all seemed too accurate as if the boy had rigged to work out….perfectly. Every nick and cranny was on point and this freaked her out but slightly amazed her. She watched as the 'boob' tossed in turned on the floor in pain with said bucket covering their entire head while the pens inside exiting with each thrust.

"What a pity…" Naruto stated as Sakura shot him a confused look. It worked didn't it? What could be wrong?

Sasuke couldn't help but twitch at the scene before him. Was their jounin sensei really this weak or was his 'teammate' this 'strong'. Naruto left his seat and proceeded towards his victim pulling the bucket off only to find…

"So its as I suspected…Umino-sensei, why did you return, you completely sabotaged my allurement…." Iruka was far beyond angry right now as he flashed a glare towards the accused genin. Naruto took off his hood to reveal long unruly golden blonde hair that was tied in a short pony tail.

"I apologize Umino-sensei, I am rather shocked that you managed to flamenco your way into my trap instead of the intended person.." Iruka stood unto his feet all the while giving Naruto lectures on how not to set dangerous booby traps in the class when he was there or absent. The hooded boy could only nod with an uncharacteristic seriousness plastered on his face which Sakura mistakenly saw. She leered at the boy strangely as if he had grown a third head. Where was that creepy grin? As if on cue, the classroom door slide open to reveal a silver haired masked man wearing the traditional green jounin/chunnin shinobi vest and navy blue pants. Everyone in the room turned to meet the newcomer. The man simply stepped over the loose ninja wire as if it was the simplest thing to avoid. He watched the objective massacre that had covered the classroom and could only stare.

"Wow, who would set such a booby trap up, someone could easily trip and fall." The jounin said with an eye smile which made Sasuke and Sakura shoot him a weird gaze while Iruka glared as if the man were making fun of him. The silver haired jounin just did a smile that no one could really notice but if you looked closely you could see it in his one visible eye. Naruto gave the man his now trademark grin (evil wide grin) which made Kakashi sweatdrop at the kids behavior.

'_Man….what a creepy kid…_'

"Uh, my name is Hatake Kakashi and I am your current jounin sensei. Meet me on the roof top ASAP." The man soon disappeared in a poof of smoke. Sakura could only think on how lazy and unadult-like her new sensei's attitude was which kinda annoyed her.

She looked over to her darling Sasuke to find that he was leaving his desk and making his way towards the exit to meet up with her sensei. She soon decided that it was a good time to meet up with Kakashi also and followed suit. She stopped and looked back and wonder if her creepy teammate was behind them or not (mostly because she didn't really want to be near him and was afraid of him trying something funny to her behind her back.) The boy was indeed behind her, walking at a steady pace as he fondled his rubix cube.

The hooded boy looked up from his cube at her once he noticed that the girl was glancing behind her back at him. He grinned with a quiet cackle.

"Can't take your eyes off me eh little Haruno-chan?" The pink haired girl shivered as she tried to speed up her walking pace to spread the distance between herself and this maniac of teammate.

oOoOo

The masked man stopped reading his little orange book and packed his book away to stare back at his group. His eye soon turned into what seemed to be an eye smile.

"Okay kids, I want you to tell me a little about yourselves." He stated regaining his bored exterior. The group minus Naruto stared back at the man with confusion. The boy was too busy twisting and turning his rubix cube with what seemed like enjoyment. Sakura said what was on her mind.

"What do you mean by that sensei?" She questioned. The man sighed lazily. This was going to be a long day.

"Your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future. You know, stuff like that." He said with a hint of boredom. Sakura still wondered.

"Can you demonstrate it to us?" the man sighed again. He stared up as if staring at the sky with a dull gaze.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes and dislikes are none of your business. My hobbies… never really thought about them, and my dreams for the future is also none of your business." Stated the man known as Hatake Kakashi with a familiar eye smile. He pointed towards Sakura, most likely motioning her to introduce herself. She blinked but then caught on.

"Oh yeah, my name is Haruno Sakura, my likes are a certain someone, my hobbies are….my dreams for the future…." She blushed bashfully all the while glancing left in Sasuke's direction after every pause.

"And what do you hate?" Kakashi asked. Sakura paused. She stared over slightly to her right and gave an unsure stare towards the hooded boy who was too busy twisting and turning his rubix cube. He grinned at the rubix cube and Sakura could have sworn she saw his eyes from beyond his goggles. The eyes that seemed really really cold. She shivered madly as she quickly turned her gaze back to her sensei.

"Creeps…" She stated.

Kakashi looked at the boy himself and couldn't help but kind of agree with the girl.

"Okay, how about you Mr. Happy." Kakashi turned his gaze to the raven haired Uchiha boy who looked up from his unguided gaze. His hands placed in a relaxing position under his chin.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like anything or anyone…" He paused and glared towards Sakura who stiffened.

"I dislike lots of things…I do not have hobbies…a dream is not what I shall call it. It is an ambition, to revive my clan and kill a certain man…" He stopped. Kakashi nodded as Sakura blushed and turned her gaze downward as she shifted in her position as if she were excited that Sasuke looked her way.

Kakashi turned to his last student who he might add was a rather weird one considering how sat in a hunched position seemingly oblivious from the common world as he played with his object. Kakashi pointed to the boy.

"How bout you last, Goggle face?" Kakashi said loud enough to gain the hooded boy's attention. Naruto soon enough stopped twisting his cube and placed it carefully and slowly back into his pocket which annoyed Kakashi. The boy looked up with plain look on his face.

"You may address me as Uzumaki Naruto…I like junk such as hunks of used metal or fiber glass and copper wires…I dislike ignorance...my hobbies are scavenging said junk and making use of them…" at this point the boy flashed a wide evil grin that cause to Kakashi to gain a serious expression. The boy sat up, straightening his back and began to adjust his goggles which caught both Sakura's and Sasuke's attention. Sakura wanted to know the dreams of a boy like Naruto, what types of dreams did he have when he were to grow up.

"My dreams…if that is the proper word….is to create and take…with this mind of mine…" Naruto grew a maniacal grin that seemed close to reaching ear to ear as he pointed his forehead with his thumb to add affect. The boy laughed maniacally which scared the shit out of Sakura which caused her to quickly shuffle inches away from the boy. Sasuke glared at the boy from the corner of his eye. He had never met a person like the hooded boy before and questioned whether one could exist; in this village at least.

Kakashi leered at the young man in a mixture of amusement and slight confusion. What exactly was with this kid?

"Okay students, starting tomorrow at 7:00 A.M. you will be taking a survival test to see if you are truly genin material." Sakura's face change from fear to confusion.

"Hey uh, Kakashi-sensei, but didn't we take a test like this before at the academy?" Sakura stated curiously while Kakashi chuckled suspiciously. Sasuke's eye brow arched as he stared at the masked man. Naruto sat up wondering where the chuckling was coming from. Sakura scratched her forehead.

"Why are you laughing sensei?" Sakura asked. Kakashi gave them a sheepish expression, you could only notice it by his eye.

"Well…if I tell you, your goinna flip." He stated. Naruto let his curiosity get the better him.

"I highly doubt it but humor us.." The boy kept his amused gaze as Kakashi began to explain.

"Well, out of the 27 genin that passed the academy exams. Only 9 of you will ever become true genin. That's why we are doing this test. But I warn you. The failure rate of this test is an average of 66.66 percent and below…" Kakashi explained. Sasuke and Sakura grew shocked while Naruto laughed bringing attention to his person.

"66.66 percent eh…that's well over 50.0 percent…but I must say…" Kakashi continued to listen to the boy's words.

"…this brain of mine is 100 percent efficient…" His two teammates stared at him wondering what he was talking about. Kakashi gave the boy a unfazed look before he eye smiled at the boy.

"Well.. I'd say that your rather confident Goggles.." The jounin sensei jumped until the ledge of the roof. The hooded boy chuckled at the comment as Kakashi turned to face them all, balancing perfectly on the railing.

"Now again, meet me at training ground 7 at 7:00 A.M tomorrow morning sharp. Bring your shinobi weapons for you will need them. Don't be late, oh and one more thing…" The group paused. Sakura still seemed to be rather shaken up by the statistics that Kakashi had just stated but continue to listen to his last words.

"Do not eat breakfast….. or you'll puke." Two of the three genin felt their heart drop when they heard this.

'_Puke?_' Sakura thought to herself.

The man soon disappeared into a poof of smoke leaving the three genin by their lonesome on the roof of the academy. Sasuke soon stood from his seat on the steps and began to walk away towards the ledge of the roof. Sakura recovered from her shock as she noticed the raven haired boy leaving.

"Wait Sasuke-kun!" The boy turned before glaring at the pink haired girl.

"What do you want…" Sakura blushed before gazing down at her shuffling feet. Naruto just continued to observe the situation.

"I was wondering..uh…would you like to go grab a bite to eat…you know…together?"

"No." the boy soon stood up onto the leg before hoping off the rooftop. The pinkette gaze at the spot where Sasuke previously stood before sighing in disappointment. From behind her she could her some motion before turning to see her third (creepy) teammate who was now standing to his two feet before grabbing for his rubix cube. Sakura leered at the boy as he began to walk off in the opposite direction towards the entrance back into the academy building.

"Why would he use the door if he could just jump off? Weirdo….." Sakura mused.

oOoOo

Naruto made his way into his apartment. He slowly motioned inside and roamed to find the nearest light switch. A click could be heard and soon the room was flooded with illuminating light. Around the room laid many pieces of rusted metal and wire. The hooded boy looked over to his kitchen table to find a hunk of defined metal. He smirk as he grabbed a chair, not bothering to clean up the mess around him. He grabbed his mini torch and began to slowly burn the hunk of metal. He smirked as the sparks began to fly off the object.

"Excellent…This is making true progress…" A yawn escaped the boy's mouth and he could only chuckle at the audible muse. Well turned off his mini torch and stood from his chair. He stretched tightly to loosen his joints as he slowly removed his hood. His blonde hair dropped over his goggles. With a sigh he removed the green object to reveal his dull blue eyes that could show no emotion as if they were deep voids. He threw them onto the kitchen table along with the burnt heeps of metal and slowly retreated down the hall towards his bedroom.

"One day closer to complete evolution…such a pretty little term…"

0oo00o0o

"Yo," he called, with a raised hand.

"YOU'RE LATE!" an angry Sakura yelled at him while Sasuke glared. A gentle breeze swept through along with the forest area around them.

"Well, a black cat crossed my path," Kakashi said, trying to sound convincing. "So I had to take the long way." His lie was met with two glares.

"Greetings…." Everyone turned to spot a hooded boy playing with a rubix cube as he slowly made his way towards them. Sakura turned towards the boy and gave him an indiscriminating glare with her hands steely placed onto her hips. Naruto smirked as he placed his rubix cube back into his jacket pocket.

"And where were you?"

"At Ichiraku ramen having breakfast with sweet Ayame-chan." Came his simple reply as his lips twisted into a monsterous grin. Sakura's face turned into a mixture of embarrassment and fear as she looked at the boy.

"E-E-eating? …B-But sensei said not to eat!" Naruto chuckled lightly and shook his head in since of mock pity which the pink haired girl took slight offense to.

"Heheheh…My sweet little Haruno-imouto…Hatake-sensei only said such lies to make sure that we weren't at 100 percent when the test had begun…" Sakura faced extremely red at what the boy had called her. She was really pissed at this guy but….he was right. Sasuke looked at the boy with a hint of amusement. Kakashi couldn't help to feel mildly interested in the situation.

Sakura turned to the man and saw that he was eye smiling. Kakashi stared at each one of his students as he tossed a pair of jingling bells in his hand. The sound easily caught the attention of the three pre-teens and they each looked up at the man in confusion.

"I guess we should begin the test now shall we?" The matured shinobi walked over towards a nearby tree stump and sat an alarm clock safely onto the base of it. He walked back over towards the three genin and gave them a cheery eye smile.

"I guess I'll give you guys a good 2 hours….your test is to take these 2 bells from me…" He held out his hand to present the shiny silver bells to the genin.

"The two of you who manage to get the bells will pass the test…while the odd man out fails and gets sent back to the Academy…" Sasuke and Sakura leered at the man in shock while Naruto grinned in amusement.

"Interesting…." The hooded boy stated as he adjusted his forest green goggles. Kakashi nodded towards the boy with his solid eye smile.

"I guess you could say that Naruto…now, when I start the test, I want you all to come at me with the intent to kill." The 3 genin stood their ground as they awaited eagerly for the jonin to initiated the test. Kakashi slowly raised his hand.

"Go!"

Sakura and Sasuke vanished from sight, hiding and obviously looking for the chance to strike while Naruto stayed right where he was all the while gazing at Kakashi with his menacing grin.

"Well, you at least have the proper spirit if not the brains that Hokage-sama speaks so highly about," Kakashi stated which only made Naruto's grin larger.

"Hmmm…Hatake-sensei, do not try to humiliate the very brain that is going to defeat you…hehehe"

oOooOo

Chapter 1 rewritten, I decided to make the chapters shorter because this way I could actually update faster. I don't know but I've always been the type of person that liked to update a lot but rarely write long chapters. I guess I'm just a lazy ass or medium sized chapters keep me more motivated to write…I don't know. Well here it is. Hope you enjoyed it. Like any changes? See any mistakes? Got any ideas? Let me know

Bakimo for the win!


	2. True Genius VS Expert Jounin!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other characters that may be featured in this fanfiction. This is fan-made only and nothing more. Any other characters from other anime that I may feature in this fanfiction I do not own either.

AN: Second coming of the Shinboi Genius! Prepare yourselves!

"Inventor" humans talking

'Inventor' humans thinking

"Inventor" demons talking

'Inventor' demon thinking

SURVIVAL TEST! TRUE GENIUS VS. EXPERT JOUNIN!

"Lesson 1 of Shinobi battle tactics: Taijutsu."

It felt like hours have passed as the two stared each other down. Kakashi smirked as he reached for his back pouch. He unsnapped the button and lazily grabbed the object inside which appeared to be a small orange book. He opened the book and nonchalantly began reading the contents from where he left off. He skimmed through the pages every once in a while exerting a giggle that seemed to be all too unusual coming from a grown man. Naruto adjusted his forest green goggles and smirked.

"You seem confident, Hatake-sensei."

"Well of course I am." Kakashi stated, not once glancing from the very page he was reading as if not giving Naruto the time of day. Naruto just stood in a nonchalant stance while staring down his jounin sensei, grinning from ear to ear.

"Taking a book out in the middle of a fight, that is rather insulting sensei."

Kakashi didn't bother to look up from the page as he answered Naruto back.

"Rude as it may be, You still wouldn't be able to defeat me even if I was giving you my full attention." Naruto laughed a little at his sensei's response and slowly placed his hands into his hooded jacket pockets. Before pivoting off of his right and walking off away from the open field.

"That is as I expected...I guess there is no point for me to try to initiate a fight." Naruto did a sharky grin and shrugged his shoulders while walking off towards the forest area causing Kakashi to raise an eyebrow along with his other two teammates who hid in their own positions in the trees and bushes.

"And why is that? Don't you want these bells because you need them to pass." Naruto kept his grin displayed on his face and stopped in his tracks. His back facing Kakashi.

"I can safely assume that it is pointless for someone of my skill and stature to try and come face to face with someone of your strength, experience, and hardened technique. I may have confidence in my intelligence but this is not just a battle of brains but a completely different battle that I can not go into by myself. There is a less than 40 percent chance that I could win but trying would make me a fool." Kakashi couldn't help but smirk at the boy's words while Sakura and Sasuke looked on at the scene in pure confusion.

'...What's with that kid?'

"Then again...I can safely say that I became a fool as soon as I decided to comply with life and death and becoming a shinobi. Anyway, watch your back sensei, the test isn't quite over yet hehehheheh." And with that, the blonde boy treaded off into a random area of the woods leaving Kakashi standing in the grassy clearing.

'Well that's a weird one.'

Sasuke was swiftly searching the forest. He was ready challenge Kakashi and get his bell. Unlike his other teammates, he was actually going to do something to past this exam and become a true shinobi of konoha with no weaklings to hold him back. That is until he felt something grab his arm.

"Hey!" Shouted Sasuke as a hooded figure dragged him into the forest.

Before Sasuke could even see who his kidnapper was he could see he was a new area with the unconscious form of a young Haruno Sakura. Sasuke watched as the hooded figure who he had now discovered to be Naruto prodded her with his foot multiple times until she finally she awoke. She took one look at the Uchiha boy and threw herself at him. Sasuke jumped as the girl clung to him like glue. Naruto stared at the scene before him with amusement visible behind his dark lensed goggles.

"Alright you creepy junk otaku, you dragged me here, so what gives?" Asked Sasuke throwing Sakura off of him.

" Well that is quite simple to answer my dear Uchiha friend...to defeat Hatake Kakashi, we must work together..." Said Naruto calmly. Sasuke blinked then grunted with a smug look.

"Tch, like I need your help to beat him." Said Sasuke in his proud tone, standing up and brushing off the leaves and dirt from his clothing.

"Yeah, Sasuke-kun is the rookie of the year, he can do it himself." Shouted Sakura as she stood to her a feet placing her hands onto her hips.

Naruto gave his menacing grin to them both and chuckled.

"Teammates...did you both forget that we are but mere 'Genin' and that he, as a Jounin, outclasses us? It is safe to say that we weren't meant to get the bells, it was just a simple psychological trick to make us fight amongst ourselves. Going after him one on one is foolish if I would say so myself. We need to at least attempt to work together." Said Naruto. Sasuke snorted while Sakura grunted.

"Why should I listen to you? You didn't even fight him, as a matter of fact you are probably weaker than me or the girl considering you ran from the fight."

"Because Kakashi-san has demonstrated that he is more than capable of defeating you, myself and Sakura-imouto...or do you want to go get single handedly humiliated again like I observed him do to you not to long ago."Said Naruto. Sasuke growled a little at the blonde's attack at his pride but soon sighed defeatedly.

"Fine, I'll help you."

"Sakura-imouto?" Asked Naruto hopefully.

"If Sasuke-kun is in, so am I...even if you're kind of creepy." Naruto giggled slightly which went to a mild chuckle which soon went into outright maniacal laughing scaring Sakura half to death and causing Sasuke to start breaking out in cold sweat.

"Yes, excellent...here is the plan..."

Kakashi sat on the vaccant tree stomp waiting for the time be up as it seemed be a good 10 minutes eft until the test was finally over and he could finally fail these poor excuses for shinobi wannabes. He sat down enjoying his little orange back, giggling as he read from page to page until he felt two chakra signatures appear out clearly no where and land 20 feet in front of him.

Kakashi looked up to find both the hooded creepy blonde and the brooding Uchiha standing infront of him trying to look as intimidating as possible, well except Naruto who seemed intimidating as it is.

"Well I guess you guys seemed to have decided to work together although it is kind of too late for that, 7 minutes too late to be exact. Where is Sakura?" Kakashi asked as he stood from his stomp and placed his little orange novel away into his pouch.

Naruto grinned "She was of no use to us, she was quite useless to begin so we as the most powerful of the team decided to abandon her and get the two bells for ourselves..."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed as this causing Sasuke to take a step back a little. Sasuke stared down at his right hand.

_"Uchiha-kun, punch my hand with all of your might." Sasuke stared at his creepy teammate as if he had grown a second head._

_"Why the you want me to do that?" Naruto grinned at the boy and laughed raspily._

_"To see if we can make a knuckle sandwich, just kidding...I want to see how much force that you can pack..." Naruto pulled out a small device that he held in his right hand all the while holding his left hand up waiting for Sasuke to punch._

_"This device in my hand measures 'Newtons' which is the unit of measurement for force. I want to know how much force that you can emulate in a matter of seconds so that I can set the plan up accordingly." Sasuke was skeptical for a second but complied as he was been waiting for a reason to punch the blonde in broad daylight even if he was kinda afraid of the blonde's creepy and unpredictable personality. Sakura watched the two boy's wondering what Naruto was really planning._

_Sasuke mustered up as much strength as he could and threw his fist as hard as he could into Naruto's left hand. Naruto stepped back a little, grinned and glanced down at the device._

_"Hmmm...not bad I would assume. Can you do that all the time Uchiha-kun?" Naruto asked the boy who just scoffed and folded his arms._

_"Of course I can..." Sasuke said ignoring Sakura's ego lifting statements. Naruto's grin widened and you could probably see a distant gleam appear behind his goggles._

_"...Good..."_

Sakura sat under a tree in the forest. Her elbows on her knees and her hands cradling her face. She gazed up at the wire twirling through the tree branches above. She sighed.

"Why do I have to take this role...I know I'm book smart and not that strong but I can at least do something better than this." She muttered to her self. She grew an annoyance for her creepy teammate.

_"My cute little Sakura-imouto, why don't you take the role of gopher? You just have to sit near the forest floor and wait, it is less hard work and safe." Naruto stated as he continued to set up his mesh of ninja wire around the tree branches._

_"Don't call me that! And why should I be the one to do that! I think I more useful other roles too!" Sakura shouted as placed her hands onto her hips. Naruto grinned up at her._

_"Well you can always take Sasuke's role as the bait and take physical abuse from an clearly over powerful jounin that out ranks us in every combat skill or take my role and finish setting up these dangerously sharp wires for me along with becoming the second distraction." Sakura broke out into cold sweat as she could feel the dark presence flowing off of the boy as he chuckled sinisterly. She shook her head crazily in response to both options._

"Sigh...I need to get stronger..." She sighed. A squirrel passed by.

Sasuke was brought out of his thinking when he noticed Kakashi appear behind them and getting ready to strike. Sasuke jumped to his far right dodging the attack while Naruto disappeared in a sprial of bolts and nuts. Kakashi turned his attention to Sasuke and began throwing a fury of shuriken at the Uchiha boy. Sasuke deflected as many as he could with his token kunai and began to dodge and run from the assertive Jounin.

'I just need to keep him chasing me for a while...I hope that Naruto's plan works.'

"Huh too bad, Goggles wimped out and left you behind right? Well I guess betrayal among young people is mutual." Kakashi joked as he sprinted towards Sasuke.

Kakashi kept attacking Sasuke with strong kicks and punches bruising up the boy a good bit and knocking him back a few feet. Sasuke stopped to form a few hand seals.

"Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu!" A breath of intensive fire spew from Sasuke's mouth heading towards Kakashi only to be dodge with ease. Sasuke winced as Kakashi appeared to his side and with a kunai in hand ready to attack.

The continued to fight until they were damn near in the woods themselves. Kakashi charged the boy only to be cut by something clearly out of no where. That is...until he looked around and noticed where he was exactly. All around them were nothing but ninja wire...ninja wire everywhere. Kakashi looked around in awe as he stared at the seemingly spiderweb like arrangement of ninja wire. Sasuke smirked but grimaced as he too was grazed by the sharpness of the ninja wire.

' Did he really have to go crazy with this crap?' Sasuke thought only to throw away the thought as he had forgot that the blonde teammate of his was in fact quite crazy. A mad man in the body of a 13 year old adolescent. Sasuke stopped his musing as he noticed Kakashi stand tall to his full length as he stood on an opposite tree branch.

"So...you think a bunch of wire can trap me huh? You kids and your cute ideas. Give me your all before I fail you." Kakashi charged Sasuke once more as he slipped through the ninja wire with pure ease. Sasuke grimaced but quickly shifted to his fighting stance.

'I just need to bring him over to that spot and everything will be settle.'

_"And how am I suppose to bait him into chasing me to that exact spot?" Sasuke asked smuggly as he glared at the back of his blonde teammate._

_"Yeah Naruto, Why does Sasuke-kun have to be the bait when you clearly know more about your own plan!" Naruto chuckled as he fumbled around with the roll of ninja wire._

_"Boy, Do I love fooling around with ninja wire. I would say that it is my most favorite of a shinobi's weapon asernal...One wrong move and your victim is easily trapped within a blinding web of pain and torture. For a jounin like Hatake Kakashi I would assume that it wouldn't affect him as greatly but...thats when psychology plays in..." Naruto turned to his two teammates, his hood lower than usually but his grin clearly visible. He stared intently at Sasuke._

_"I wouldn't say that Uchiha-kun is extravagant with taijutsu but he is indeed well rounded and the most suited person for this role in the plan...he is enough to keep up with Hatake Kakashi for at least 5 minutes...Not to mention that this wire would slow down Hatake Kakashi's movements by at least 30 percent...that is all that we need. All you have to do is drag him to the spot that is diagonal from the red horizon...and applied the force needed to set off the trap." _

_"Red horizon...Wait. So I'm the distraction?" Sasuke loudly stated unsure whether to be insulted or complimented by Naruto's words._

_"Distraction is such a weak word...I would prefer...piece of cheese because it is more humilating to you." Naruto laughed raspily only to be shouted at by Sakura for calling the Uchiha boy "cheese"._

_"I am the owner that sets the trap...Sakura-imouto is the neko that eats the remains...and Uchiha-kun is the tantalizing cheese...hehehe..."_

Sasuke flipped from branch to branch trying to get as close as he could to the planned spot. Hopping through ninja wire was the hardest crap he had down in a while especially the way Naruto set it up, but that wasn't the problem right now. The problem now was dealing with the somewhat aggressive grey haired cyclops-ed sensei who seemed to be out for his head and no matter how much he wanted the time to go out he wanted to pass the test more. Sasuke could almost cry in joy as he saw the planned spot. A weirdly shaped branch with a kunai lodged deep into the tree's body. Dodging more on coming attacks from Kakashi he landed on a neighboring branch to catch his breath.

"Where the hell is that creepy otaku?" Sasuke muttered to himself. As if right on time, a loud bang could be heard and a flying projectile wizzed by passed the two battling ninja. Kakashi and Sasuke quickly jumped away from each other after hearing the sound and looked into the direction where the first heard which they found a menacing Naruto standing with a large long metal object pointed at them with spouts of smoke emulating from it. He laughed outwardly and shifted his aim towards Kakashi.

Kakashi stood in place and grimaced as he felt a burning sensation on his hand. he looked down to see parts of his glove was burnt away as a raw burn displayed on the surface of his skin. He looked up at the hooded boy in the confusion along with Sasuke.

'T-that wasn't in the plan...'

"W-What is that thing?" Kakashi thought aloud as he stared at the shiny metal object in awe.

Naruto laughed, his tongue hissing about like a snake's tongue would.

"You are doing well Uchiha-kun.." Naruto chuckled as smokey bullet shells dropped to the forest floor.

"Back before the world was flooded and the elemental countries came to be. There were people that lived just like us but with no worldwide knowledge of chakra or anything form of energy of the sort. Because they had no use of chakra or any sort of shinobi arts, they sided to make their own weapons and machinery. There time was a time of industrialism, violence, discrimination and war...hehehe almost like ours. And of these wars came the creation of this little beauty..." Naruto switched his glance from his sensei to the metal object.

"A gun, but more specifically known as a modified Schmidt M1882 or more commonly known as...a Revolver! I modified it myself when I was studying on ancient history and geography. It shoots lightweighted metal through a small barrel which are pushed by a forced applied trigger. Good thing that bullet only grazed you Hatake-sensei, it would have been messy if it would have been a clean shot..." Naruto exclaimed as he fired the gun once more towards Kakashi whole the dodged the bullet. Kakashi leaped away from the guns aim just in time to see the branch that was hit by the bullet to seemingly explode in smoke and bark. Kakashi's eye widened at this but Naruto smirked.

"Now Uchiha-kun." Naruto charges Kakashi's front while Sasuke places himself on the far leftside of Kakashi and musters as much force as he could. Kakashi, unable to dodge the oncoming punch in mid air tries to block it with his left arm. The punch pushes Kakashi far to the right near the collage of ninja wire were the most abundant. Kakashi studied his arm while being a little impressed by the strength of the young genin, he deemed the kid to have a strong foundation in taijutsu as well as ninjutsu but he could tell that the young Uchiha and the blonde were up to something. He saw a surprising large grin on the face of the Uzumaki boy and couldn't but assume that his assumption of trickery was correct. At that moment, he saw a red glare of ninja wire twinkling in the sunlight.

Sasuke's eyes widened. '..Red'

Kakashi tried to maneuver himself in a way that he wouldn't be harm but the wire. Slightly cutting his right arm as he flipped himself over the wire that was strung from tree to tree. He landed to the ground and quickly took a taijutsu stance as he waited for the two genin to charge him again. He could feel the time running down. If he predicted correctly, they probably had no more than 3 minutes left.

The two genin boys landed before Kakashi who stood before them waiting for a final attack. They stood in fighting stance for a good 30 seconds until Naruto shifted stance and began to walk the opposite way all the way laughing evilly. Kakashi rose an eyebrow to this. What's up with this kid? They clearly had no time left and they obvious didn't try an attempt to get the bells. What was there to laugh about? Sasuke relaxed his stance and place his hands in his pockets all the while smirking.

Naruto stopped in his tracks and turned back to the two.

"Well I guess that's that, how much more time do we have left Hatake-sensei?" Naruto asked as he adjusted the goggles on his face. Kakashi leered at the boy and answered.

"You have less than 2 minutes left and you still haven't managed to get one bell as-"

"Oh? But we did get the bells you see...Sakura-imouto, you can come out now." From the neigboring bushes came a sheepish looking Sakura all the whhile holding up two bells. She gave the victory sign with a giggle. Sasuke and Naruto began walking towards while Kakashi looked in surpirse.

"It can't be.." He looked down to his pouch to see that the bells were indeed gone from his hip. He glanced back up to see a laughing Sakura, smirking Sasuke, and a maniacally grinning Naruto .

"but...but how, it must have been the ninja wire!"

'Yep, Naruto really came through with that annoying plan. I had to admit I didn't quite-'

"Not at all." Everyone stopped their musing and stared at the hooded boy. The alarm clock rang signifying that the test had officially ended. But everyone continued to stare at Naruto.

" I took them before you went on your "Uchiha-kun" chase...it was quite amusing actually..." Sasuke stared at the boy in shock.

"Wait! So you had the bells all along and I didn't have to go through that chase with Kakashi!"

Naruto looked at Sasuke and began to chuckle which turned into a laugh and soon an outright maniacal laughter. A laughter that will become a trademark of Naruto to his friends. Soon he stopped.

"No... I was just pulling your legs..Sakura-imouto has the bells after all..heehehe...But could you imagine?" Kakashi stared at the weird boy and couldn't help but chuckle. He was creepy and weird...with a sense of humor?

Naruto raised his forest green goggle from his face. Dull emotionless eyes were presented to the group which caused all three to flinch a little. His face was expressionless with no sign that he had ever once did any of his crazy grins ever in his life even. His face blank.

"I knew from the beginning that this was a team based test. Team work is important amongst ranks and is most important to genin's such as ourselves which is why it is mainly referenced by jounin senseis when testing out fresh out of the academy genin...Alone, we are nothing but together we are...'enough'. The plan was just enough to not try to out brute a superior but to...make him fumble up a little." Naruto stated as he aimed his cold eyes to Kakashi.

"I told Sakura to stay near the forest floor under the traps and wait for anything to drop and immediately grab it without being spotted. This was a simple job for her to do considering that Uchiha-kun and I are big enough distracts. Since Uchiha-kun is the obvious best out of the three of us at taijutsu, it was safe to say that he could be the bait to lure Hatake-sensei into the wire ridden forest. Meanwhile, I stayed in the in shadows changing the positions of wires to slip Hatake-sensei up enough for Sasuke to make it to the designated spot..." Naruto continues.

"Knowing that my crafts would be quite a shock and/or distraction to Hatake-sensei it made the next half of the plan easier to execute. Guns are a weapon unknown by the world that we live in and it would throw quite a few people off to see them.. even jounin who have seen many things and have experience on their belt...well it would shocked them enough to give us enough time... I would fire aimlessly at Hatake-sensei to get him in the air where he couldn't defend himself against wires or anyone...After studying Uchiha-kun's physical strength I could judge the distance and height of where I would place the token 'red' wire which would be the one that he could not avoid without cutting off the bells...Sakura-imouto would grab the bells as they fall to the forest floor and we continue on with the fight as if nothing happened...well the ending was too mundane to go through with." Naruto stated a evil grin soon plastering onto his once emotionless face but still his eyes looked as if they were sapphire black holes.

He placed his goggles back over his eyes and chuckled. "This fun...my brain loved this test."

"...Naruto?" Sakura stated. She was a little confused by the boy's eyes. Her musing was stopped as Kakashi began to laugh.

"Haha, I see...Great job team 7. I believe that was the most interesting group I have ever had. Congratulations...you guys pass." Sakura jumped for joy. She was finally a real shinobi. Sasuke shifted his hands into his pockets and smirked while Naruto took out his rubix cube from his jacket pocket and began to reset it.

"Come with me, I want you all to see this." The trio followed the silver haired jounin till they reached a memorial stone of sorts.

"These are names of many heroic and brave shinobi who fought for this village and have giving there lives so that their loved ones and their village will continue to live on. These are the ninja who have been killed in battle." The three stared on in silence at the man. Kakashi stared up at the sky.

"I want you three to know...that those who break the rules are trash...but those who abandon their comrades are worst trash..." Kakashi eye smiled and turned from the group and began walking off into the opposite direction.

"Well, see you guys. You are now officially genin of the leaf, report back the training grounds tomorrow at the same time to begin or first set of missions." And with that Kakashi waved behind his back at the group and disappeared into the village streets. Each of the genin had a look on their face that each exhibited happiness in their way as they began walking off in their own separate directions. Sasuke began heading back towards the Uchiha grounds while Sakura began to follow suit, bugging him about dates. She looked back for a short few seconds to see the retreating back of her other teammate. She couldn't help but feel an expression of pity leak onto her face.

"...He seems like...like..." She couldn't quite lace a finger on the enigma known as Uzumaki Naruto. That is until she could hear him creepily laughing as he disappeared off in the distance. Sakura's expression turned into that of humorous disgust in a flash.

"...like a CREEP!" She quickly turned and began to follow after the Uchiha boy.

xxXXx

Authors Notes

Yep yep its been a while an honestly it isn't my fault you know. I'm just one lazy ass good for nothing bastard that has a lot on his agenda and a straightforward mind especially since i'm working on some drawings and crap for this company. It's hard to get things done when you don't feel like doing it but I pulled through with a writing a chapter of my favorite Inventor. Hope you enjoyed. Don't know when the next one is coming.

_xxXXX Bakimo for the win! Review! Do whatever! I don't care XXXxx_


End file.
